Escape from the Hill in the Peach/Out at Sea
(Outside the peach, the villains are looking around for Arren and Fidget's groups, having discovered that they have ran away) Vanitas: You better not be trying to run away! (Inside the peach, Crash, Sonic, and Eddy ran up to the ladder leading to a trapdoor on top of the peach) Eddy: Time to cut this peach loose. Sonic and Crash: Right behind ya. (They climbed up. Back outside, the villains are still searching) Pinstripe: You bugs and traitors better not be near our peach! (Inside, the heroes kept quiet as they whispered) Jimmy: (Whispering) I hope those three get this peach loose. Sarah: (Whispering) You and me both, Jimmy. Basil: (Whispering) Quite alright, children. Elizabeth: (Whispering) We're certain we're gonna leave this place. Shadow: (Whispering, shushes them) They'll hear us. (On top of the peach outside, Sonic, Crash, and Eddy laid low to stay out of sight as they quietly approached the branch connected to the peach's stem. Down below, the villains suddenly heard a soft chopping sound) Hunter J: What the heck's that? Yzma: Sounds like.... Something cutting into something, Hunter J. Komodo Brothers: But what? (They listened in confusion. Above the peach, Eddy, Crash, and Sonic were the ones chopping the stem off the branch carefully until it finally separated) Eddy, Crash, and Sonic: (Whispering) Timber! (They re-enter the peach, closing the trapdoor on the way in. Inside, the heroes, including Eddy, Crash, and Sonic, suddenly felt the peach starting to move slowly) Sonic: Start running! We gotta get this rolling down! (Realizing, the heroes understood) Heroes: (Nods) Got it! (Then they ran back and forth, making the peach move back and forth. Outside, the villains noticed the peach moving back and forth and then noticing the peach starting to roll towards the direction of the bottom of the hill, they run out of the way in separate directions as the peach rolled past the wooden fence, breaking it, and then rolling at a fast pace down the hill. The villains continued to watch in calm surprise as the peach continued its downward roll towards the ocean. Inside the peach, the heroes are flying all over the inside as the peach continued to roll faster until Silver used his powers to safely hold himself and them down on the walls to make sure nobody gets hurt. He even used his powers to hold down the moveable objects down to prevent them from crushing him and everyone else during the roll. Closer and closer it got to the ocean, the peach then ended up catching a long line a wooden fence pieces from a wooden fence that ended up becoming a stairway on the sides of the peach. Then the peach's roll ended and it flew into the air towards the ocean) Villains: (Watching from afar) Oh, boy.... (Then the peach fell down, down, down until it landed right into the ocean, and then floated on the surface. As everyone recovered, they groaned a bit and the entire room is dark) Therru: Did we crash? Rouge: Ouch! Shadow: Rouge, you alright? Rouge: No, somebody pinched me! Tikal: Sorry, Rouge. My bad. Rouge: Apology accepted. Cranky: Wrinkly, light the place up! Wrinkly: Sure. (She then lit the room up, and everyone got up. Then Arren and DK went up to Candy and Therru and helped them up) Candy: I nearly broke my ankle from this! Meowth: (Groans a bit) I feel nauseous.... Charmy: (Groans a bit) Me too, Meowth.... (Quickly thinking fast upon seeing Meowth and Charmy about to throw up, Silver conjured a huge bag and Charmy and Meowth thankfully offscreen puked into the bag) Jimmy: Ew! I told you we might throw up from this! Kevin: Okay, where are we? Arren: I don't know. But I'm gonna check. (He climbs up the ladder and opened the trapdoor to see the morning sky. Then he climbed out and saw, to his amazement, the peach is floating on the surface of the Atlantic Ocean. Everyone else climbed out and gaped in amazement at the sight) Shadow: Is this...? Dawson: It is. Heroes: The Atlantic Ocean.... (Then Arren's group remembered something) Ash: Wait a minute! Rainbow Dash: Wizardmon said our destination won't be far once we take the first step. Rolf: Rolf is confused. What is this first step you speak of? Ace: Our destination.... (Ash pulls out the brochure to New York City) Ash: Is right here. Pikachu: (Happily agreeing) Pikachu! (The animals looked at the brochure and got amazed and hopeful) Animals: New York City? (Arren and Fidget's groups turned to Candy's group and the female Mobians) Dingodile: And rest assured, New York City's got a park full of flowers like you dreamed of. Arren and Fidget's groups: Exactly! Therru: That's called Central Park. Candy's group and female Mobians: (Eagerly) Really?! Arren and Fidget's groups: Yes! (Then they turned to the Mew Mews) Adagio: New York City's even got nightclubs you could check out! Some have delicious smells you would like. Mew Mews: (Eagerly) Wow, neat! (Then they turned to the male members of Sonic's group) Twilight Sparkle: That city even has museums and concerts. Sunset Shimmer: Along with the Yankee Stadium. Male Mobians: (Interested) Well! Peach Creek kids: And us? Kronk: They have great restaurants! Peach Creek kids: (Excitedly) Restaurants?! Snake: Our parentsssss ssssaid New York Cccccity'ssss a placcce where dreamssss comesssss true. (Interested, the animals agreed) Espio: Then New York City it is. Aku-Aku: We're definitely going there. (Then the animals sang their hearts out) Male animals: That's the life for me Female animals: That's the life for me (Then Arren and Fidget's groups joined in) Arren's group: That's the life for me Fidget's group: That's the life for me Heroes: That's the life That's the life That's the life That's the life For me (The song over, they then pondered how to get there quickly) Coco: But how will we get to New York City? Fidget: It's not possible that we're gonna turn this peach into a boat. (Then noticing a flock of seagulls flying in the sky, Arren's group got an idea) Arren: We could try and use the seagulls to carry us there. Heroes: How? Arren: With powerful strings. (Silver then realized something and brightened up) Silver: That's a great idea actually. (He pulls some aqua green strings out) Silver: My psychokinetic strings can help the seagulls carry this peach and us with strength from my powers once I infuse my powers in them. (Looking at the seagulls flying around far away, Tails came up with an idea) Tails: Something tells me we need bait to lure the seagulls to us. (After looking at each other in a pondering way, the heroes then looked at Jimmy with smug smiles) Jimmy: (Confused) Me? Ace: You're our bait, Jimmy. (Shocked that Ace said that, Jimmy got terrified) Jimmy: Have you lost your minds?! (Before he reacted, the heroes grabbed Jimmy before he could run away) Coming up: The heroes successfully gather all the seagulls with Silver's psychokinetic strings to fly to New York City. However, during all of this, they are ambushed by the Dark Masters who try to capture the peach and them, but thankfully, the heroes escape thanks to teamwork. Then the Dark Masters, upon their failure, soon teams up with the villains to go after the heroes. Category:Fan Fiction Category:James and the Giant Peach Fanmakes Category:James and the Giant Peach Parodies